


The Lesson

by sparkle_senpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, did i mention DRUNK sex, shieda fucking kayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_senpai/pseuds/sparkle_senpai
Summary: Y'all I'm back on my bullshit with the OT4, ZedKaynSettAphelios. This literally has no plot apart from they go out drinking and things get freaky. Enjoy.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimkaiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkaiiii/gifts).



“Here have this, Phel, you’ll love how this one tastes,” a man with long, black hair tied loosely into a braid shoved the shot glass, the blue strands in front framing his face.

A large hand snatched the glass before Aphelios could grab it, throwing it back and swallowing audibly, “He’s one more shot away from puking his insides out, he’s had enough, Kayn.”

Kayn feigned a pout and stuck his tongue out, the ball of his silver tongue ring catching in the light, “Aw, Sett, let your baby cut _loose_ , he just got that important promotion at work,” he hooks an arm around Aphelios’s slender waist, his fingers gripping the exposed area where the shirt had lifted a bit revealing soft, pale skin. He presses his cheek onto Aphelios who was swaying a bit, looking at Sett with a devilish smirk, “Aren’t you so proud of him?”

“Shieda,” A man with short white hair approached with a drink in each hand, “Drink this.”

Kayn released his hold of Aphelios and reached for the clear plastic cup with a lime wedge floating at the top, he brought it to his nose and sniffed, “You think I was born yesterday, Zed? This is fucking water, I told you vodka tonic. You guys are so lame, we’re having fun, right Phel?”

Aphelios licked his lips and giggled a bit, “F-fun?” He swayed into Sett’s chest as he attempted to walk toward Kayn. 

“I think it’s time to go home, bunny.” Sett whispered into Aphelios’s ear while Zed chastised Kayn until he begrudgingly snatched the cup and chugged the water, streams of water escaping the corners of his mouth and dripping down his neck.

Aphelios felt how hot his face was and giggled to himself once more, turning to Sett and licking his bottom lip and while wrapping his arms around his neck, “But bunny feels good…”, earning an instant receival of his kiss from Sett but he pulled away cautiously, careful to coax his inebriated partner to end their night out.

“Bunny can feel even better if we go home, huh? I can carry you home, ok?”

Aphelios pulled away and revealed a small frown on his face, “But…” he looked over to Kayn who was leaning on his boyfriend whispering something seemingly inappropriate to him as he raised his hand and flicked his forehead getting a yelp from Kayn.

“But Kayn...they came all this way?”

Kayn perked up at this and interjected, “Listen, big guy, we didn’t sit through four _hours_ of traffic to end things now, we have at _least_ five more hours to go, fuck it we don’t have to sleep tonight. Right, Zed?”

Zed reached his hands forward placing them on Kayn’s hips and pulled him back to his chest, “I think we came for Aphelios so we can do whatever he wants to do, don’t make it about you.”

Kayn rolled his eyes, “Phel, these guys clearly are old as fuck and can’t hang, why don’t we just go to your place so they can be old men and go to sleep and we can keep going?” He looked at Sett and Zed, “Does the top brigade approve of this? Any rebuttal?”

Zed rolled his eyes and Sett shrugged.

“No? Excellent.” he broke away from Zed’s hold and grabbed Aphelios’s hand, it wasn’t lost on Sett the way he intertwined their fingers almost instantly as he pulled him forward to exit the bar that thankfully was located on the bottom floor of their building. “You still have that tequila I gave you last time right?” Kayn pulled him forward, Zed and Sett following in the back.

Aphelios hiccuped and giggled, “K-kayn, you know I only *hiccup* drink with you, it’s not *hiccup* open.”

\------------

Back in the highrise, Aphelios sank into the couch, Sett giving him a glass of water and holding it to his lips forcing him to drink.

“Mmm, you take such good care of me, honey,” he licked his lips and smiled, Sett feeling his groin stir with action Aphelios made. He was only ever this giggly and openly needy when he was drunk, which was a rare occurrence, to say the least. He coughed and looked away, reminded that other people were in the room with them. He wiped the dripping water from his chin and kissed him before getting up to grab fresh drinks for their guests.

Kayn snorted from the other side of the couch where he sat on Zed’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck as he traced his fingers over the ink of his partner’s tattoos that were escaping his shirt. “You guys are disgusting, are you still a virgin Phel, what’s with the Mary Sue shit?”

Aphelios hiccuped, blush spreading across his already warm face, his eyebrows furrowed, “I told you we fu-*hiccup* fuck a lot, Kayn, you taught me how to do it.”

Sett froze in the kitchen, blinking several times as he was somehow convinced that would improve his hearing.

It was Zed that spoke up first, Kayn remained in his lap stifling a chuckle and smirking, “You taught him _what_?”

Kayn sighed and rolled his eyes, “What was I supposed to do? This helpless virgin wanted to know how to give this beefcake the time of his life and he knew he needed to seek advice from the greatest bottom he knows.” He flashed a smile and looked to Aphelios winking, “Who was I to say no?”

Aphelios was as forward as he was open with information when he was drunk, a truly dangerous combination given the current situation he just put himself in.

Sett stepped in from the kitchen placing the drinks on the table in front of the couch and sitting on the end of the couch next to Aphelios. His partner smiling looking at Kayn and back up to Sett, “He said I should do things that would make you fuck me like it’s my last night on the planet.” 

Sett exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding while Zed looked down at a seemingly calm Kayn who had his eyes closed smiling to himself, nodding matter of factly.

He hiccuped and reaching for the drink on the table, taking a gulp, “And then he showed me how to finger myse--”

Kayn nearly fell off of Zed’s lap scrambling over to Aphelios on the couch and slapping his hand over his mouth. Zed quickly held him in place with a firm yank of his braid getting a wince from Kayn, “Easy there, Zed, you know how _I_ get with a few drinks in me.” He winked, looking back at Zed who was watching Sett’s reaction to all of this.

Sett tilted his neck to the side cracking it in a few spots, looking over at Kayn who was being held back by his hair, he signaled for Zed to release him and he moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of Aphelios and Kayn looking back and forth at them, Kayn drunk with lust in his eyes, Aphelios, cheeks pink, he chewed his bottom lip and hiccuped.

“Shieda, what did you do with Aphelios?” Zed leaned forward and gripped his chin looking down into his lascivious gaze.

A deep, low voice piped in, “Why don’t you show us exactly what you and bunny did, Kayn?” He looked over to Zed, seeking approval and back to the two on the couch.

Zed sat back and folded his arms, biceps stretching the sleeves of his shirt, leaning back to watch the two.

Kayn looked at Zed and then to Sett, “You’re joking, right?” He chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Nothing even hap--”

“Do not disobey him, Shieda.”

He licked his lips and crawled over to Aphelios, kicking a leg over his waist, straddling his hips and placing his hands on his shoulders, “You don’t have to ask me twice. Come here, Phel.”

Aphelios blinked a few times getting adjusted to his weight on top of him, Kayn leaning down and whispering into his ear, “ _Remember what I taught you,_ ” followed by a quick lick to his ear.

He nodded and reached his lips up to nip at Kayn’s, pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss, Kayn closing his eyes and moaning into his touch. They continued to make out as Kayn grabbed his hands and pulled them up to his body, encouraging him to run his hands over his body. Kayn reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged at the edges, peeling it off to reveal his toned, muscular upper body, breaking away from Aphelios’s kiss to sit on the couch and pull Aphelios on top of him.

“Aphelios, let's show them what you specifically asked me to teach you,” he leaned forward to stick his tongue back into Aphelios’s mouth while keeping his gaze onto Sett, studying his face.

Aphelios paused, considering how to proceed, “You know, Kayn, this was a lot easier when we didn’t have clothes on?”

Zed rubbed the end of his palm on his forehead and Sett raised an eyebrow, reaching forward to his lover and hooking his finger into one of his belt loops, pulling him back and popping the button of his pants open, pulling down the zipper before shoving the tight pants down exposing his tight briefs and his half-hard arousal. 

He moved his hands over his crotch and winced at the exposure to the cool air, “Hmm, thanks honey, that’s exactly what Kayn did too.”

Kayn shot a glance over to Zed who moved next to him, “You certainly have a lot of show and tell for us, don’t you?”

His lover snickered and folded his arms behind his head, “He needed _help,_ Zed. What was I going to do, say _no_? How could I turn little mooncake away?”

“Exactly what you’re known for right, your compassion?” Zed shifted and gripped Kayn’s chin, tilting it up, biting his bottom lip, “I don’t recall you asking permission for this _lesson_?”

As far as Sett knew, Zed and Kayn did share somewhat of an atypical romantic relationship, though Kayn was allowed to do many things, nothing he did wasn’t approved by Zed. He hooked a finger in the small, subtle metal loop attached to the choker that Kayn wore at all times.

It was Kayn’s turn to blush a bit as Zed started to tug at his clothing, “You too, Shieda. _Undress._ ”

Sett pulled Aphelios’s layers off until he was leaning forward on the couch completely nude, shyly trying to hide his growing arousal when Sett swatted his hand away.

“There’s no need for that bunny, apparently half of the room has already seen what you have.” He leaned forward cupping Aphelios’s plump ass with his hands, giving it a soft spank before sitting back, “Go on, teacher and student, let’s see it.”

Zed pressed Kayn back down onto the couch, next to Aphelios, both of them completely naked and on their knees, bent over the back of the couch.

Kayn was tired of hearing the other men talk and turned to Aphelios that was by his side, asserting his tongue back into his mouth, his piercing swirling and making a soft clicking sound when it brushed against Aphelios’s teeth.

“Your fingers,” he whispered and grabbed his hand, licking and sucking eagerly at each long, slender digit. “Remember, wet--”

Aphelios whined at the warm sensation on his hand, interrupting while he wiggled his hips a bit, “Wet them _really_ good, right?”

Kayn smirked and nodded while he continued to lather his fingers with saliva, only letting them go as he gasped and turned to look back and see Zed rubbing his fingers with a slick substance he squirted out from the small bottle they kept on them at all times.

“I’ll take care of this, you, keep going.”

Kayn hummed at the sensation of his master’s touch on his entrance, he went back to coating Aphelios’s fingers.

Aphelios braced himself on the couch, looking back to Sett, like a small animal seeking approval from their owner, chewing his lip before speaking up, “C-can you kiss me, please?”

Sett felt his cock twitch in his pants from the sight of his lover bent over the couch like that with that lewd expression painted on his face. He leaned forward, his hands rubbing his ass, traveling up his smooth back and up to his shoulders, he leaned over him to pull at his lips and push his soft lips onto his.

Kayn gasped, releasing Aphelios’s fingers from his mouth as Zed started to insert a second finger into his entrance, “Stretch yourself, Phel. Spread yourself and show him how lucky he is to have you.”

Aphelios pulled his hand, now dripping with Kayn’s saliva and reached his hand back, he leaned forward, pressing the side of his face into the couch for balance as he reached his other hand back to spread himself apart for Sett to see.

Sett could feel his pants getting painfully tight at the sight of his bunny bent over, spread for him and preparing his tight hole for him to use.

Aphelios gasped as he rubbed one finger around his hole a bit before pushing the tip in gently, he blushed and looked toward Kayn for approval. Kayn trying to stay up from the treatment of his own partner, leaned forward and pulled Aphelios into another kiss for their partners to see, purposefully pulling away slightly to show how Aphelios sticks out his tongue a bit to keep as much contact as possible, a string of saliva connecting the two.

“ _Mmph!_ ” Kayn whined as Zed reached his other hand forward and rubbed his arousal, looking back at him from under his long, thick eyelashes. “ _Careful master_ , you’ll make me cum from your hand alone.”

“I don’t plan on that,” he reached for his own pants and unfastened them quickly letting them drop to the floor, leaning forward and pressing his arousal trapped by his briefs rub between Kayn’s ass cheeks.

Aphelios gasped as he added another finger inside of himself and pumped slowly in and out, scissoring and spreading his fingers, “Kayn said it’s important to show you how well prepared I am for you.”

Sett licked his lips and undid his belt buckle, “Did he?” He slid the belt off letting it drop to the floor with a clunk, reaching for his zipper, impatiently pulling his erection without sliding his pants down at all. He reached for the side table next to the couch and pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer, squirting a line directly on his cock. He rubbed his length, coating it with the slick substance, and moved behind Aphelios.

“Say Zed, I think Kayn has done enough teaching for a while.” He rubbed his length on Aphelios’s tight, pink entrance stretching him with his grip on his ass, opening the hole up slightly, “I think it’s time we taught them what happens when you keep secrets.”

Zed smirked, throwing his shirt off, revealing the intricate design of black ink tattoos covering his upper body, reaching for Kayn’s hair, twisting his long braid around his hand a few times for leverage and yanking him to sit up. “You’ve been a bad boy, Kayn.” He positioned his cock at his entrance and began pushing himself in slowly, “Did you want to be punished that badly?”

Kayn moaned and squeezed the cushions of the couch, desperately trying to force his master in faster, Zed going even slower. Kayn groaned and arched his back, “You’re cruel, Master. Won’t you fill me up?”

Sett slid his length between Aphelios’s thighs a few times before moving back to his ass and rubbing his entrance with the tip, the man beneath him threw his head back as he entered him, gasping at the sensation. 

“Oh f-fuck, it’s so tight…” he whined and looked to Kayn as if seeking approval for how he was doing.

Drool escaped the side of his mouth as Zed wrapped the braid around his neck and pulled him back to whisper into his ear, “Don’t ever do something like this again, Shieda. Or I won’t touch you for a _month_.”

Kayn’s eyes widened at this and he groaned pushing his ass down onto his length sliding down until his entire length filled him up. “ _Hmm_ , Master Zed is so cruel,” he chuckled and leaned back down to the couch as Zed released his braid, pressing his ass back as Zed thrust into him.

Aphelios bit his lip as Sett pressed himself inside, feeling as if he was being torn in two. Sett rubbing his back softly trying to ease his length inside of him even despite all of the preparation and lubricant they used. With half his cock inside, he started moving slowly, giving Aphelios time to adjust.

He gasped as Kayn turned to him and nudged his nose on his cheek, “Kiss me, don’t let them steal the spotlight.” Aphelios whimpered as Sett pushed more and more of himself inside, but nodded to Kayn and reached forward, licking his soft lips. 

Kayn gasped as Zed quickened his pace, gripping his hips forcing him to arch his back and stick his ass out further. “M-master, you’re being particularly, _mmph,_ rough tonight.” He continued to kiss Aphelios and reached his hands forward, intertwining their fingers while they both got pounded into. 

Aphelios looked back over his shoulder, his long bangs dusting the top of his shoulder, Sett looking down at him, those glowing, possessive eyes consuming him. He winces as Sett brushes up against his sensitive spot, he squeezes Kayn’s hands at the feeling.

“Hmm, can you really be so upset,” he gasps as Zed spanks him, “Look at your slutty little bunny, desperate to please you.” Kayn released one of his hands and cupped Aphelios’s cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, “This is a pretty sweet piece of mooncake you have here.”

Aphelios cried out as Sett fucked him into the couch, he gulped and licked his lips. Sett spoke up, “Is that true?” He slowed his pace, removing himself and shoving himself back all the way to the hilt a few times, “You did this to please me, bunny?”

Kayn broke away from Aphelios as Zed started to quicken his pace, no one seemingly long to last.

Aphelios gulped and looked back to Sett, “D-does this please you, daddy?”

Sett felt his cock twitch at the name and he picked his pace up again, Aphelios falling forward on the couch, squirming beneath him, ready to release. After a few more thrusts and his cock being rubbed on the smooth fabric of the couch Aphelios was the first to release, his cum dripping on the couch cushion, Kayn immediately chuckling and going to say something surely smug when Zed covers his mouth and wraps a hand in front of his and strokes his length, causing Kayn to shudder though he desperately wanted to prolong his arousal.

“Not today, Shieda. You’ll cum for me, _now._ ” As soon as Zed finished his statement, Kayn was moaning and shooting his release before him, gasping for air at how strong his orgasm was. Zed continued to thrust slowly as Kayn spread himself to be used further. He pulled out and gave his ass a light spank, “On your knees.” Kayn drunk on ecstasy for once obediently followed his command, kneeling in front of his master as he finished himself off in front of his face.

Sett mirrored this and pulled Aphelios down to the carpet, “Open up for me, bunny.”

Aphelios licked his lips and parted them slightly, letting his small, pink tongue sticking out a bit, “Y-yes, daddy.”

Zed grunted and gripped the back of Kayn’s hair shoving his length into his throat, letting his cum drip down into Kayn to which the man beneath him happily obliged, swallowing a few times around his length.

“Show off.” He removed his cock from Kayn’s mouth, a mix of drool and cum leaving a trail out of the corner of his mouth.

Kayn wiped this with his finger and licked it clean, “Always.”

Sett looked down to Aphelios who waited patiently for his partner, his innocent expression sending Sett over the edge.

“You’re fucking beautiful, you know that, bunny?”

Aphelios blushed and reached his hands up his thighs, “Please cum for me, daddy?” Sett pumped his length a few more times before releasing hot ropes of his release into Aphelios’s mouth and onto his face. Aphelios attempting to lick off the excess like he saw Kayn do but grimaced at the bitter taste.

Sett chuckled, catching his breath, he grabbed his shirt off of the floor and wiped his face off. He pulled Aphelios into a deep kiss. “How’s that?”

Aphelios hummed, drunkenness now replaced with drowsiness, “I love you,” Sett pulled him up and picked him up to carry him to wash him off and prepare for bed.

“Sett,” Kayn spoke up at Zed’s direction, he rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean to touch your _bunny_ behind your back, you know how it is, he was the one who asked _me_ , how am I supposed to say no? He’s right, I am the _best_ bottom there is--”

“Shieda.”

Kayn sighed and quickly found the point, “It won’t happen again…unless you ask.” He winked, earning a pinch from Zed and a snort from Sett.

“No offense Zed but Kayn, shut the fuck up, you’ve done enough. Go to bed.” It was Zed’s turn to drag his partner to the other side of the apartment where the guest suite was, Kayn continued, “Let bunny know I’m just in the next room if he wants a round two toni--” he winced at Zed’s grip on his wrist.

“Kayn says good night to you both, see you in the morning.”

Sett rolled his eyes and carried Aphelios over to the bathtub. “You won’t be so docile when you sober up.” He brushed the sweat-soaked hair out of his face, “And there’s no way I’m letting you live this down, mooncake.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I can't help myself. Shieda fucking Kayn.


End file.
